


Fever

by Queenie_004



Series: Say We'll Go Slow [8]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: College Covinsky, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Dialing, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, We Like a Girl who Knows What She Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: She has a dream about Peter – in it she is sitting at the end of her bed and it’s her bed from home, but it’s in his dorm room. He’s sitting on a desk, his long legs splayed out and he’s leaning back on his hands. There’s music coming from somewhere, but the windows are closed and the air in the room feels hot and thick. She keeps opening her mouth to say something to him, ask him how she got there, but no words come out. Peter says nothing at all – his eyes focused on hers, his lips in a seductive pout. She wants to get up and go to him, but her body feels heavy and difficult to move across the room. The door opens and strangers come in and out but the music keeps playing and Peter keeps watching her and her body feel swollen and she wants to tell him to come to her, to touch her and lay his body over hers and move himself into her.Lara Jean regrets taking her virginity with her to college.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Say We'll Go Slow [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693822
Comments: 23
Kudos: 139





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pichitinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/gifts).



_I’ve got a fever  
so can you check?  
Hand on my forehead  
kiss my neck  
And when you touch me, baby  
I turn red_

She was really starting to regret going to college a virgin.

It’s not that she and Peter didn’t talk about it – they had talked a _lot_ – and they even almost did it – more than a few times. But in their final months together before heading off to separate colleges it became even more anxiety producing than ever before because it felt like they were on a deadline.

_“We don’t have to do this, Covey”_

_She had started crying, “but we do! These are our last few weeks together before we leave.”_

_Peter shook his head, “I don’t want it like this though, do you?”_

_This made her cry harder and he’d pulled her against him, her face buried in his chest as she tried not to sob. “You don’t want me?” She’d felt his breath blow out as he kissed the top of her head._

_“I’m crazy about you Lara Jean, I want you more than anything in the world. But you’re crying…”_

_She’d lifted her tear stained face up to him and tried to lighten her tone, “and that’s not sexy?” He grinned at her but the usual laugh lines she adored were absent._

_“It’s definitely not a good thing when a girl is crying before she has sex with you.”_

_“But you want to?”_

_He brushed a thumb over her cheekbone to dry a tear, “I absolutely want you, but you’re not ready and it’s OK. It’s always been OK and it still is.”_

_She squeezed her eyes shut, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me!”_

_“Hey” Peter lifted her chin, “look at me” and she fluttered her eyes open, “nothing is wrong with you. And if you’re worried I’m not going to wait for you, get that out of your head because I will. I love you Lara Jean Covey, I want to do this with you, only you.”_

_She swallowed because there was definitely a part of her that did worry that he was going to head to college and give in to temptation. And it was a terrible thought because it was unfair to Peter who didn’t give her any reason to believe he’d actually ever do something like that to her._

_“I believe you.”_

_“Good!” the laugh lines reappeared, and she raised her hand and traced one with her fingertip. “How about we find a really stupid movie and eat a lot of popcorn and stop putting so much pressure on ourselves about having sex?”_

_She’d nodded and sat back up, “I’ll go make the popcorn.”_

_“With extra…”_

_“Extra butter, please Peter, how long have we been together? Why would I start forgetting your favorite things now?”_

_Grabbing her wrists he pulled her close enough to give her a soft kiss, “I’m never gonna get mad about you waiting to lose your virginity, but I’ll totally lose my shit if you forget my food preferences” he said with the loving tease in his voice that assured her they were fine._

* * *

She misses him so much. She knew she would but the reality of it feels a lot worse than she let herself imagine. Because in her projections of a life without Peter Kavinsky physically in it every day, she anticipated missing his smile and hearing his laugh, that she would feel sadness when his hand wasn’t there for her to hold or his shoulder wasn’t available for her cheek to rest against. But somehow, she’d glossed over how much she would miss him _physically_ – his lips warm and tender on hers, or the way his palm would caress her back when they made out. She hadn’t dared herself to realize that there would be no more sweetly coiled tension below her belly when his mouth explored beneath her collarbone or the tantalizing heat between her legs when their bodies pushed into one another on his bed.

And now it feels like it’s _all_ she can think about and it makes her mad that she didn’t have this desire when she had the chance to act on it. Or, she did very much have the desire but somehow could not overcome her anxieties to lose her virginity to the boy she was so deeply in love with.

It doesn’t help that her roommate is a flirty, sex-positive, serial dater named Marley who is constantly regaling her with tales of her latest make-out buddy or weekend hook-up. When Marley first saw the pictures she put up of Peter – sweaty and grinning in his lacrosse uniform, shirtless on the beach with his arms wrapping her up on his lap as he kissed her cheek, and her favorite of all – on his back after a picnic with a wisp of grass between his teeth and his eyes looking up at her with a sexy glint – she had made an appreciative noise and told Lara Jean, “you must be horny for this hottie 24/7. I better make some friends who will let me crash when he visits so you can get back to banging his brains out.”

And now, well now Marley’s assertion at the start had become half true. She was desperate for him and with another few weeks before they could see each other on fall break, she was not sure what to do with all her pent-up frustrations.

* * *

On their nightly FaceTime Peter folds his laundry as they talk. She’s curled up on her bed with an unfinished research paper spread out around her. They’d covered their daily topics – what they had for breakfast (Peter was obsessed with the wall of cereal dispensers in his dining hall), how his practice went, what class she was enjoying the most (currently multicultural art history), they exchanged gossip they had heard about friends from home and discussed their roommates. She gets quiet watching him pair up his socks and he glances at her, “still with me, Covey?”

“Always” she replies and taps her pen against her lower lip. “Peter?” He looks over and gives her his gorgeous grin, “I miss you a lot.” His eyes soften and he puts his face closer to his phone.

“Awww, I miss you too baby. So so much.”

She wants to push her face through their screens and thrust her tongue into his mouth. “I mean…I _really_ miss you…you know…”

He squints at her and tosses the socks down to sit on his bed, “I think I know…but I’m real curious to see where you’re going with this so maybe tell me exactly what you miss.”

She clears her throat, “I miss kissing you. I think about kissing you a lot. So often it might not be healthy.” He’s nodding his head with a hint of a smirk on his lips. “Aaaaaand…” she takes a deep breath, “I miss the way you touch me.” Peter’s right eyebrow shoots up and she quickly adds, “I miss other stuff too.”

“Let’s go back to the touching you part…”

“Peter.”

“Lara Jean.”

She sighs, “what do you want to know?”

“When you think about how I touch you, what are you thinking about? Your face or your back or...somewhere else?”

“Yes, and um” she touches her neck and brings her fingers to rest at the base of her throat, “here.”

Peter nods and wets his lips and she barely stifles a hungry whimper. “I miss touching you there too.”

“Yeah?” she murmurs and he nods.

“Oh yeah.” She watches his eyes drop from her face and she feels her skin flushing, “I miss touching you here…” he ghosts his finger over his screen to the spot on her that would be between her breasts and it’s crazy that she nearly feels like he has actually touched her and she shivers. “…kissing you right there too.”

She nods enthusiastically and lets out a nervous giggle but doesn’t know what to say, this is territory she wants to move into but also feels unsure how to take it further. “So, uh” Peter’s voice is low and it’s doing things to her – big time, “when I see you next time touching you in all those spots will be my top priority. Does that work for you?”

“Uh huh” she nods again and her skin feels tingly and eager, “that definitely, very much works for me.”

* * *

On the weekend she goes to a party with some of her new friends and gets a little buzzed on lemon drop shots. She’s drunk texting Peter and he’s finding her partying adorable and teasing her about being a lightweight. He asks for a selfie of _my cute drunk party girl_ and she moves to a quieter spot and tries some sexy poses but ends up sending one that strikes her as silly.

_WOAH_

_I know – im such a dork_

_No, that all caps WOAH was referring to how fine you are – is that a blazer and short shorts?_

_U got that from this crap pic?_

_Aw hell, Covey. This look is going to keep me up tonight_

She takes a snap of her feet and sends it.

_AND THOSE BOOTS ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WOMAN???_

_U are all capsy 2night!!_

_Well my hot gf is wearing looking sexy af and wearing my favorite boots while drunk texting me from hours away so yeah, IT’S AN ALL CAPS NIGHT SORRY NOT SORRY_

She is just drunk enough to not edit her next thought before she taps and sends.

_If u were here, what would u do 2 me rn?_

_Fuck. Where do I start?_

She takes another selfie of just her neck, the opening of her blazer revealing the dip down towards her breasts.

_Here?_

_No_

_NO??_

_That’s where you want me to start, so I’d take my time getting there, make you wait for it_

_Not fair!_

_You’re not playing fair with these selfies, Covey, you’ll get what I give you_

She feels flushed and aroused and eager to explore this more.

_Give me what? I’m waiting…_

_I’d pin you against the wall to start and press into you so you know how bad I want you_

_Mmmm, how bad? Are you hard for me?_

_Do you…want to do this…? I don’t want you to regret this convo when you sober up_

_I want to do this_

_I do too I just – you’re drunk and I want us to be careful…_

She pulls a lapel to the side and sends him a pic of the lacy top of her bra

_No regrets_

_I would break speed limits to get to you rn no lie_

_If you did I’d be ready and waiting for u_

_What’s in a lemon drop so I can bring the ingredients to get you in this mood when I see you??_

_It’s not the liquor, sweetheart_

She can sense his hesitation – that he wants to keep this up but he’s also unable to get past his worry that she’s going to be very embarrassed about it in the morning. She feels torn too – she wants to hear more, say more but there’s nothing she can do about it anyway – he’s not there and she’s going to bed without him.

_I think I maybe don’t feel so well_

It’s a cop out but it reels things back into a safe zone for them both.

_Shit – is someone there to help you? Someone trustworthy?_

_Yeah, it’s OK. I’m going to go back to my room._

They go back and forth a few more times about who can check on her and to tell him when she’s safely in bed and they exchange I love yous and she feels sobriety starting to tap her head as she slips her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

She has a dream about Peter – in it she is sitting at the end of her bed and it’s her bed from home, but it’s in his dorm room. He’s sitting on a desk, his long legs splayed out and he’s leaning back on his hands. There’s music coming from somewhere, but the windows are closed and the air in the room feels hot and thick. She keeps opening her mouth to say something to him, ask him how she got there, but no words come out. Peter says nothing at all – his eyes focused on hers, his lips in a seductive pout. She wants to get up and go to him, but her body feels heavy and difficult to move across the room. The door opens and strangers come in and out but the music keeps playing and Peter keeps watching her and her body feel swollen and she wants to tell him to come to her, to touch her and lay his body over hers and move himself into her.

When she wakes up the heel of her palm is pressed between her thighs and she feels out of breath.

* * *

“You good?” Marley says to her as she is getting ready for bed.

Lara Jean looks at her strangely, “yes, why?”

“You seem a little wound up lately. Did you fight with your hunky boyfriend or something?”

She shakes her head, “we’re fine.” She climbs into her bed and Marley sits on hers and grabs a bottle of nail polish. “I mean, I miss him a lot and I’m having a hard time with that but we’re solid.”

“I hear you,” Marley says as she shakes the bottle. “Just need to get in each other’s pants, blow each others minds again.” She holds out a finger and starts to paint it.

“We…um…” she doesn’t want to talk about this, but also she kind of needs to talk about it because it’s on her mind way too much. “We haven’t slept together.”

Marley pauses with the brush mid-nail, “I’m sorry, what?”

Lara Jean pulls the covers up, “I’m a virgin.” She doesn’t look at Marley but knows that the girl is staring her down.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

“Marley – don’t, please.”

“I’m sorry, sorry I just assumed that you’d be all over that – I mean, your boyfriend is very good looking.”

“I know.” Lara Jean sighs.

“Like, _very_ good…”

“I KNOW.” She starts to roll away on her side, “sleep well.”

“Wait, shit I screwed this up.” She hears Marley get up and feels her sit at the end of her bed. “It’s totally cool that you’re not sleeping with your boyfriend and I’m sorry if I made you feel weird about it. I’m just surprised because you’ve been together awhile, and you know I have a faulty edit button in my brain.”

Lara Jean rolls back over and laughs softly, “it’s OK. I know it’s weird.”

“It’s totally not! But I guess it explains a lot.”

She furrows her brow at her roommate, “excuse me?”

Marley grins, “you always look really keyed up after you talk to him. And you are saying stuff in your sleep sometimes…”

“Ohmigod” Lara Jean covers her face, “I’m going to die of embarrassment now. Good night.”

“No!” Marley moves her hands back off her face, “you just need to let off some steam, take care of your own needs. You do that, right? Get yourself off?”

Lara Jean blushes, “do I have to answer this?”

Marley’s mouth drops open, “OK we need to have some lessons my child.”

“I know how to! I just…it feels weird in a room, with a roommate!”

A look of relief washes over Marley’s face, “oh sweetie! Just tell me to get lost! I get it, I don’t mind. We all have needs and don’t ever let me stop you from fulfilling yours.”

“You remind me of my best friend Chris. She was also very invested in me knowing how to _take care_ of myself.”

“I like this girl!” Marley chortles. “Hey, I know! We’ll do a little shopping. Some retail therapy, get you a sexy little buddy to tide you over until Hottie McHotness comes to visit.”

Lara Jean’s eyes go wide, “what…are you talking…wait, no, don’t answer that.”

But Marley already has her phone out and is Googling, “OK the closest place is called _Honey Love_ and it’s open tomorrow starting at 10AM. Oh this is exciting! I need some new toys myself!” Before Lara Jean can protest her phone buzzes, “oooh! Is that your boy? Tell him you’ll get him a little treat there too.”

She picks up her phone and it’s a Peter Bedtime Selfie and it makes her realize that as embarrassing as this all is, Marley is correct because just this one photo is already sending her body into a heated tailspin which will likely having her say god-knows-what in her sleep tonight.

“I can’t go until after my shift at the library tomorrow” she sighs and holds her phone up to Marley who whoops her approval.

* * *

She puts the unopened package on her nightstand and takes a deep breath before calling Peter.

“Hey! Where’s your cute face?” he says when he picks up.

“I thought we could just talk tonight, no screen time” she replies and there’s a long pause.

“Ohhhhkay. Is this – do we need to _talk_ , talk?” she hears the note of worry in his voice

She shakes her head then realizes he can’t see her, “no, I just thought we should mix things up a bit” she jokes and he laughs, sounding relaxed again.

“Fine, but after send me a selfie. You know getting to see you on FaceTime is the best part of my day.”

“I thought the Magical Wall of Cereals was the best part of your day?” she teases.

“I’m telling you Covey, when you come here and see how many options there are your head will explode. You’ll be putting in your transfer application before breakfast is over.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. I do say so! Tell me about your day, gorgeous.”

She reaches for the package, “um, it was pretty normal.” She recounts the incredible panini she had for lunch and her study group for her freshman seminar. “I did some shopping.”

“Cool! Did you get me a present?”

She takes a deep breath, “I got myself a present.”

“Nice!” Peter exclaims, “fill me in – a dress? A cute hairband? Wait, a book – it was a book, wasn’t it?

She laughs nervously, “not a book. More like a toy.”

“Nice! I like toys. What kind?”

She grips the package, squeezes her eyes shut and says quickly, “a toy for girls. Grown up girls…for pleasure.”

She can hear Peter make a surprised cough and then he says, “I’m pretty sure a few minutes ago you called your day _normal_ , and now you’re telling me you bought a sex toy today?”

“Are you mad?”

Peter cackles, “am I _mad_? No way, what I am is jealous.”

“Jealous?” her voice goes up, “of what?”

“Of that toy!”

“Ohmigod, Peter!” she squeals and smashes her face into her pillow. “Shut up!”

“Is this why you didn’t want FaceTime? You’re all flushed and satisfied from your new battery powered boyfriend?” He is so delighted she’s surprised but she’s not sure why she didn’t expect he’d be supportive of this when he’s never anything but positive about her exploring her sexuality.

“NO! I just, I felt weird saying it face to face.”

“Why?” his voice softens, “don’t be embarrassed Lara Jean, I think it’s awesome.”

“You do?” she lifts her face from her pillow. “It feels a little like cheating.”

“Look – it’s not cheating. I’m not cheating on you when I jerk off, right?” She blushes and even though the topic of his masturbation habits has come up before, now that they’re talking about it in the context of her doing it, she feels a little odd. “Will you describe it to me?”

“The…thing?” she squeaks and he laughs.

“Yes, the thing you bought today that we are talking about at this very moment. God, you are so adorable when you’re trying to be dense.”

“It’s a vibrator” she says, “it’s purple.”

“Can we please just move to FaceTime so you can show me?”

“NO!” she yelps, “I know I’m being ridiculous right now but I kind of need to not do it with you watching.”

She hears him hiss out a breath, “wait, are you going to use it while we’re talking? Fuck that’s hot.”

“PETER!” she drops the package on the bed, “I am not using a vibrator for the first time while I’m on the phone with you!”

“Damn,” he groans, “that would be so sexy, I’m getting turned on just thinking about it.”

“You are?” she whispers, “seriously?”

“Covey,” his voice is that warm liquid cadence that makes her feel instantly aroused, “I know you going out and getting a vibrator is out of your comfort zone – but talking to me about sex isn’t, we’ve talked about it a lot and we’ve explored a lot together and this is something new and it’s exciting me – aren’t you excited? Don’t you want to see how it feels?”

“Yeah” she murmurs, “I told _you_ I really missed you.”

“Apparently!” she can hear his smile through the phone, “I want so bad to ask you way more questions but I don’t want to pressure you to get freaky with phone sex or anything so maybe you can just try it when you’re… _missing me_ real bad…and let me know how it goes – if you want.”

She is so ridiculously lucky to have this boy she could cry, “I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too, and I think this is really cool and I love when you’re full of surprises. You’re the best.”

She prompts him to talk about his day and he does for only a few minutes before his roommate Abel comes back with pizza. They sign off and she gets up and grabs a pair of scissors from her desk and cuts the package open.

* * *

She was at the campus center and he’d sent her a series of texts from his lacrosse practice. There was nothing overtly sexual in any of them – but they brought up so many memories from high school – of watching him play and waiting for him after practice at the bleachers. She remembered how good he looked when he was sweaty and exhilarated after winning a game, and how delicious he smelled post-shower when she’d be waiting for him at his Jeep and he’d crush his lips against hers and she’d forget to care that anyone could see them all over each other in the parking lot.

When he sent a selfie with his hair damp and messy from his helmet and the tip of his tongue pushed out between his full lips, she’d gotten up and started walking back to her dorm. She texted Marley trying to seem casual about her whereabouts for the next hour but ever since they’d gone to _Honey Love_ , Marley was giving her little prods about letting her know when she needed “alone time.”

_I need some alone time_

Marley responded with a series of clapping and thumbs up emojis and of course, the water drops. Inside their empty room she pulled the shades down and lay down on top of her bed. In her nightstand the vibrator sat waiting for her to work up enough nerve to try it, so she took another glance at Peter’s pic and reached into the drawer and pulled it out. She slid under her covers and closed her eyes and reminded herself to just do what was comfortable and if it didn’t feel good then she could stop, she could go back to her hand or just wait the final excruciating weeks until she met up with Peter for their fall break.

* * *

The wand whirred quietly between her legs and she relaxed at the fluttering sensation against her skin. The woman who worked at the shop had been very gentle with Lara Jean when Marley explained the situation – she had shown her the simplest models, with easy controls and no bells and whistles or promises of porn-level orgasms. She lets herself get used to the vibration along the inside of her thighs and breathes deeply a few times, fixing her mind on what she and Peter did when they were alone together – slow deep kisses, her soft sighs and his low groans. She flips through the times they nearly had sex and the memory of one glitters brighter than the others – an afternoon last spring on her bed when her house was unexpectedly empty. The intensity of it, of how she had unraveled at the way his mouth opened against her skin, the long, slow lapping of his tongue as she had grasped at his clothes, dying to have him inside her…it had felt like her body was a wire that was tripping off electricity with each passing second.

As the details of that afternoon become more focused, she feels herself get wet and her hips instinctively press down so the tip of the vibrator grazes her panties and she moans and her eyes flutter open in surprise. Whenever she’s masturbated before she’s been silent so already this promises to be much, much different.

When she slips her panties down and presses a little harder the throb she feels takes things much further, far faster than she anticipated.

* * *

Peter’s breath is getting shallow and he’s quietly swearing and she wishes she could see him. Their FaceTime had started out innocently but when she told him she tried the vibrator the mood had taken a heated turn. Now, as she describes to him what she’d done – how it felt to use a toy to make herself come, what she imagined he was doing to her as it was happening – he was getting himself off to her words and the images she was illustrating for him. His phone lay next to him on his bed but he was out of view and she knew that when they did this again, she absolutely wanted to be watching him – wanted to see exactly what she was able to do to him without even being within his reach.

She squeezes her legs together as he starts muttering he’s close. She wants to focus solely on him and not be distracted by her own desires. She hears herself urging him to take it, says things she would not have imagined coming out of her mouth before this. As he climaxes she feels giddy and aroused and waits as long as she can before asking him to move his phone so she can see him.

“Hold up…” he says, his voice raspy, “I gotta take care of…”

“Right, right” she says, trying not to sound impatient. She’s impressed with the speed of his clean up because only a minute later he appears on her screen with a flushed face and a satisfied grin. “Wow” she whispers, “did you have fun?”

He lets out a laugh and shakes his head, “OK I really needed that.”

“I bet” she murmurs, “but don’t you do that…often enough?”

“Not with you in my ear, seducing me with tales of pleasuring yourself!”

She giggles, “right, that was definitely a first for us.”

“Better not be the last” he winks at her, “maybe sometime soon we can have a three-way.”

“Peter!” she gasps and narrows her eyes at him, “what are you suggesting??”

“Chill, chill! I meant you and me and your little battery powered buddy.”

“Oh” she blushes deeply, “that would be something.”

He gazes at her for a bit and asks, “what do you think about that? Is it a hard no?”

She shakes her head, “it’s a soft maybe.” As he howls in excitement she can’t believe she would actually do that and also understands that she definitely does want to do that.

* * *

She and Marley step outside their dorm heading to the dining hall and she hears her name being called. Looking around she stops at the sight of her boyfriend across the street, leaning against his Jeep with one hand in his pocket and the other raised in a wave like her own personal romcom hero and she lets out a small squeal.

“What’s up?” Marley asks as she looks up from her phone and follows Lara Jean’s line of sight, “is that him?” But Lara Jean has already started racing over the lawn and Peter meets her at the curb and suddenly she’s jumping into his arms and he has lifted her up as her legs wrap around him and her lips find his and everything outside of their kiss melts away.

“How are you here?” she gasps as she pulls away to catch her breath, “I thought you were coming tomorrow?” Their fall break begins on Friday and the plan was for Peter to drive up and get her in the afternoon, so they’d be back home in time for dinner with their families.

“I got impatient” he says as he kisses her again, “24 more hours away from you wasn’t going to cut it.”

She giggles and slides down his torso and he gently puts her down but doesn’t let go of her. “What about your classes?”

“I got excused from one, skipped another, and one was canceled.”

“Don’t you have practice?”

“We did two-a-days through yesterday because so many people start leaving for break. Are you going to worry about my schedule, or are you going to tell me you’re thrilled to see me after almost eight weeks apart?”

She gives him a flirty gaze, “both.”

“C’mere” he growls and pulls her into a deep kiss, her arms going around his neck and the long weeks away from him feel like a blink of an eye.

* * *

They go to dinner and it feels interminable. Her friends all want to ask Peter 50 questions and she suddenly remembers what it was like dating the most popular boy in school. As always Peter is friendly, funny and charms everyone and she can tell anytime he visits she’s going to have to be selfish about their time alone together.

She also is supposed to go to a mixer her French club is throwing, and she desperately wants to skip it and head back to her room with her boyfriend. Marley whispers in her ear after dinner that she was going to make sure she stayed out of their room tonight. “No pressure or anything because it’s none of my business” she added, “but I hope to god you fuck him senseless because your pictures do not even do that boy justice – my _god_.” And Lara Jean grins because she also remembers what it’s like dating the hot guy all the other girls want but can’t have because he belongs to her.

They make an appearance at the French club event and Peter laughs as Lara Jean practically drags him away from the cheese platter, waving goodbye to her fellow club mates who she was sure would lecture her after break about not staying long enough.

Inside her room he sits on her bed and she comes over and stands between his knees. For a moment he just rests his head against her belly and she runs her hands through his hair. The current that runs between them is entirely about how much they’ve missed one another – they don’t need the words; she can feel it in the press of his cheek and the grip of his hands on her waist. She runs her nails over his scalp and knows exactly the sound he’ll make and when he does, she soaks it in and relishes this quiet before what comes next.

He looks up at her and she presses her lips to his forehead and against each temple and his hands move up to her waist. She tilts his head back so she can kiss the bridge of his nose and across his cheekbones and he slips under her sweater and places his palms on her skin and she sighs. When she grazes his lips before placing a kiss on his chin the timbre of the groan he makes gets her wet so she kisses him longer and reaches for his hands and guides them to the hem of her sweater.

Peter blinks and she nods for him to take her sweater off, so he obliges, and she lifts her arms and strips it off. When he sees her in her bra he wets his lips and she dips her head down and kisses him with less tenderness, more hunger and he returns her intensity. She loves how his hands skim along her back and over her shoulders, teasing along a strap before tugging it down softly and she responds by pressing her hips closer to him.

He murmurs her name between kisses along her stomach and brings a hand to cup her breast and she drops her head back at the sensation. He is tentative but quickly remembers how to make her feel good, his fingers kneading at her gently but with purpose and when he slides his thumb under the strip of fabric between her breasts and squeezes her, his touch getting more deliberate she can’t help but moan her approval into the crown of his head.

She realizes her hips are undulating and he notices too, curling his fingers over the top of her jeans and tugging so the seam rides up tight against her clit and she makes a low whine at the delicious thrill of it and he does it once, twice more and she thinks she could come in her jeans if he keeps doing it so she stills his hand and he looks at her with hooded eyes and she steps around him and sits down next to him on her bed.

He’s still dressed so she starts unbuttoning his flannel as he watches her. A few times he leans over to nuzzle her neck or kiss her bare shoulder and she finishes the buttons and he shrugs the shirt off without taking his face away from the crook of her neck, his mouth wanders over the swell of her breasts and she starts to palm his hard on.

Somehow in all her ideas of what losing her virginity to Peter would be like, she had a very chaste and romantic image of tender kisses and whispered declarations of love. But what is actually happening is far more intense – it feels like she knows exactly what she is doing and what she wants. Their chemistry is not a warm simmer but a full, delicious rolling boil and when his mouth comes down towards a nipple and he pushes the material back to press his tongue over the hard peak – she pulls them down onto her bed, cupping his head to keep his mouth on her and her fingers slip down the collar of his t-shirt to stroke the muscled valley between his shoulders.

He undoes the button of her jeans and pulls at the zipper and she squirms in anticipation. They have gotten this far before but she is not going to stop him this time, she is going to let him do just what he’s doing, pressing into her pubic bone, the heel of his hand a nice throb at her clit and she lifts her hips and shimmies the jeans down to her thighs. Peter pulls away from her breast and looks dazed as he glances at her face and then down. He comes up to kiss her and keeps his hand there and she feels greedy for more, her hips rolling beneath the press of his palm as her mouth feeds along his jaw line and throat, her tongue presses into his Adam’s apple and when he swallows it is one of the sexiest things she has ever experienced.

He reaches back to pull his t-shirt off and then motions her hips up so he can pull her jeans all the way off. As he kneels above her, she sits up and undoes his belt, the button, the zipper and with his eyes fixed on hers he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a condom and she nods with an eager smile, laying back down and parting her legs. He blows out a breath and takes his pants off then comes back down beside her and she lifts her head to rest on his arm as they keep focused on one another.

They kiss and he brushes a hand over the tops of her thighs and up over her breasts, cupping her face then back to drift over her side and down between her legs. She wants him to touch her so badly she starts making little whimpers to urge him to go faster and he obliges, just a little teasing before his hand goes into her panties and she immediately bucks up with a moan as he hisses at her heat and starts stroking her, in her ear he is astounded at the way she is soaking her panties and coating his fingers and he’s never fingered her before – she was not ready but she is now, incredibly, desperately ready so that when he tentatively presses into her she is the one that moves to take him in and he growls as she moves past the initial pinch of discomfort and feels a thrill at the way he pulses his fingers into her, searching to find the timing that will bring her to the edge.

* * *

_“I want you…I want…”_

_“What is it? What do you want?” his voice is hot in her ear and she doesn’t want to stop riding his fingers, but she does want her actual first time to be the way she has imagined it._

_She blindly pats around until she finds the condom envelope, “I want this” she murmurs and he slows his fingers down._

_“Yeah?”_

_She nods and kisses him, “yes, please. I’m ready.”_

_Peter nods quickly, “anything, anything you want you can have”_

_She gives him a sly grin, “you love me.”_

_His laugh is abrupt as he slips out of her and tears at the foil with his teeth, and in seconds has his boxer briefs off and the condom on. “I do love you, but I’m about to worship you.”_

_He gives her a saucy grin and she giggles and pulls his face to hers for a kiss, “come here” she shifts so he can move on top of her and she shudders at the press of his cock between her legs and he makes some adjustments to fit them together before looking into her eyes, “OK?”_

_She nods and feels him start to move into her and it is wild how easy it feels, how quickly they start to move together as if this was something they had been doing since the start._

* * *

She sits between his legs resting back against him as they pass her water bottle back and forth, she had summoned just enough energy to retrieve it from her backpack.

“Did you come here early just to have sex with me?” she asks and feels him swallow his water.

“Damn right I did. When we get home there are parents and siblings and curfews – meaning no time to get down and dirty together.”

“So,” she turns up to face him and takes the bottle, “this is technically a booty call.”

He grins at her and squeezes her rear, “it is a super nice booty so I’m not gonna apologize.”

She kisses him, “how are we going to get away with doing this again once we get home?”

Peter raises an eyebrow, “do we _have_ to go home? Can we stay here all weekend naked in this bed?”

She laughs but then stops and considers it, “we…no, we have to go home.”

 _“Do we though?”_ he questions as he wraps his arm around her waist, “we can say we have the flu. Or my car won’t start. You’re thinking about it, you want to, you want me.”

“Even if I am considering it, Kitty and my dad would freak and your mom and Owen would be mad.”

Peter shrugs, “that all seems worth it.”

“The sex was _that_ good?” she coos, “even though I was a virgin?”

“The sex was _that good_ ” he smirks at her, “and anyway, there’s someone else here I want to meet.”

She looks at him quizzically, “even if we stayed on campus, no one is going to be here.”

He leans forward and gives the tip of her nose a gentle bite, “you are so sexy when you play dumb.”

“I’m not being dumb!” she exclaims and Peter makes a buzzing noise as he nuzzles her neck and she is about to ask him who he could possibly be referring to when she gets it.

“OH, my little toy.”

He grins against her throat and lifts his head to look at her, “can’t I meet my competition?”

“Peter!” she shakes her head, “you’re ridiculous.”

“Look, whatever that thing does for you, I’m grateful because ever since you got it, we’ve had phone _and_ actual sex. I want to pay my respects to this magical toy, get him some nice, new fancy batteries, make sure he keeps my girl happy when I’m not here.”

She is blushing but she is also laughing. “I’ll make you a deal – I’ll show it to you but only if you agree that we are going home tomorrow for break.”

“Counteroffer”

“When did this become a negotiation?” she narrows her eyes but he ignores her question.

“You show it to me, we go home, but we figure out a way to be alone together while we’re home for the next five days. Because there is no way I can be in the same town with you again and _not_ get to do this as much as possible.”

“I’m just showing it to you – _not_ using it!” she moves towards her nightstand.

“If you say so, Covey” he gives her such a sexy grin she knows exactly what’s going to happen and she reaches for the drawer anyway because she is already not opposed to it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Fever / Dua Lipa/Angèle (2020)
> 
> Hello lovely readers! I hope you didn't miss me too much and that everyone is safe and well and enjoyed this little Friday night treat! XO - Q
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! [ Hit up my inbox!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


End file.
